Question: A blue pair of shorts costs $$12$, and a popular purple pair of gloves costs $8$ times as much. How much does the purple pair of gloves cost?
Solution: The cost of the purple pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of shorts, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $12$ $8 \times $12 = $96$ The purple pair of gloves costs $$96$.